Attention
by allienicole16
Summary: She just wants attention, she doesnt want his heart, but hes going to change that. My attempt at a selfish bella.
1. Part 1: You dont want my heart

**A/N: Whoa hey there. It has been a really long time hasn't it. Wow. Anyway so I was struck with a bit of a plot bunny and decided to just write it. Forgive me for anything grammatically wrong here. I haven't written in a VERY long time. So let me know what you think. There are two more parts that I'll try to have written over the next few days.**

 **Oh and yeah this was inspired by a damn song that keeps playing on the radio. See if you can figure it out.**

* * *

Attention:

Part 1: You don't want my heart

The music is loud, the room is warm and I keep feeling bodies brush up against my back, but none of that affects me like she does. None of that makes me stop and stare the way that she does.

"She's here dude." Jasper says as he looks over my shoulder.

I nod before turning around. "I shouldn't be surprised." But I am, not because she's here, hell no she's here almost every weekend, but it's what she's wearing.

My eyes survey her body and my heart beats faster when I realize what she's wearing.

"Dude?" Jasper asks as I start walking.

I don't even realize I'm doing it until I'm close enough to smell her.

"Fuck," I whisper when I realize exactly what game she's playing at. She did this shit on purpose.

I keep going until I'm standing right behind her. I know she feels my presence, and I also know that I'm doing exactly what she wants. I'm not stupid, but I'm still making this stupid mistake.

"Edward," She whispers as I wrap my arms around her waist.

I bury my face in her neck, inhaling deep as her essence wraps itself around me.

"Bella," I whisper as she starts moving us towards the dance floor.

It's the same damn game every time I see her. She drags me in, wraps me up entirely in her before casting me aside as if I'm nothing more than a toy she's decided she doesn't like anymore.  
I know that I should walk away, tell her to go fuck herself, but I cant. I can't seem to stop myself from being drawn to her.

We stop moving once we're immersed within the bodies grinding and swaying to some god-awful beat. But I hardly notice any of that when Bella starts swaying her hips against my dick. She feels what she's doing to me, she knows what could happen if she keeps doing what she's doing right now.

"Bella stop," I whisper as she laughs.

Her dress, the silk beneath my fingers, images of the last time I saw this dress run through my head.

 _Her lips are pressed against mine as her tongue slips into my mouth. We fight for domination before pulling apart. She pushes me down onto the bed before crawling slowly up my body, her dress riding up until its nothing more than slip against her hips._

"Edward you like what I'm doing. I know you do. So why should I stop?" She turns her head so she's making eye contact with me.

' _Oh fuck,' I whisper before our lips meet again. She's grinding above me, making me want to cum before I even have a chance to touch her. I quickly flip us so I'm hovering over her._

' _I'm in charge now baby,' I whisper kissing her neck and moving down her body._

I glare at her as she grinds harder against me. She's driving me absolutely crazy and she knows it. This is her game and I'm just a measly pawn in whatever ridiculous game she's playing with me.

She turns and looks at me, her arms wrap around my neck while my hands fall to her hips.

 _Silk falls to the floor with my discarded clothing and I'm surprised to find her bare._

' _Fuck is this all for me baby?' I ask before moving down to take her nipple into my mouth. I suck and pull as she squirms beneath me. I move to the other giving it the same attention as the last. When I pull back she panting like a dog in heat begging me with her eyes to take her. But I'm not quite ready for that yet._

"Bella, we can't keep playing this game. You can't keep doing this to me."

She stares at me for a minute then pulls away, "Fine."

I watch as she stomps away, knowing that in a minute I'll follow her and the game will start all over again.

I follow her back to the table she started the night at. Her friends look up at me before I grabbed bella's arm, dragging her away. We make it to the back door before I shove her up against it.

The kiss we share isn't even slightly romantic, it's full of pent up frustration, anger and lust. So much fucking lust that it takes my breath away. I know that if I don't stop myself I'm going to drag her outside and fuck her against the brick that makes up this building. Then she will win whatever this little fucking game is that we keep playing at.

 _Her legs are wrapped around my head as I suck her clit causing her to moan loudly._

' _Edward please stop teasing me, I need you.'_

 _I pull her legs away from my head before moving up to her._

' _Are you sure baby?'_

 _She nods vigorously before I push my cock deep within her._

 _My eyes roll into the back of my head as her heat wraps around me._

' _Oh fucking god,' I moan, looking down to find her mouth open but no sounds coming out._

She's moaning against my lips, as I wrap her legs around my waist.

I'm grinding deep into her as she moans over and over in my ear. It's one of the hottest things I've ever experienced but it isn't the first time this has happened.

 _She's on top of me, bouncing up and down on my cock. My hands cup and squeeze her tits as she bounces over and over on my dick, impaling her self to the point of no return. I feel her pulsing around me and I know she's about to cum. My hand moves to her center and I find her clit quickly. All it takes it three hard flicks and she's cumming around me. She almost pulls me with her but I quickly pull her off of me. She stares at me confused before I motion for her to get on her knees. The second she's in the position I want her in I push into her from behind. She screams in ecstasy as I start slamming into her from behind seeking my own release._

' _Oh fuck Edward don't stop please don't stop.'_

' _Oh baby I don't intend to.'_

That simple thought alone breaks me out of whatever spell she's cast on me. I drop her before storming out the door behind her. She follows me, probably pissed that I ended what she assumed was a sure thing.

"Edward what's wrong?"

I whirl around to face her, anger coming off of me as I glare at her.

"What's wrong with me?!" I shout moving towards her, "What the fuck is wrong with me Swan? Well lets fucking see you've spent months going around telling people what a bad lay I am or how fucking clingy I was during our entire relationship, then you fucking pull this shit!"

"Edward-"

I glare at her and she closes her mouth.

"You come here every week, knowing that I am going to show up because Jasper cant seem to get enough of your little Alice. You know I'm going to be here, so each week you wear something that you fucking know will make want you back. But this time," I jester to the dark blue dress that adorns her shapely body, "this time you picked the one thing you knew would make me not only want you, but take you too."

She looks down at her dress, her hands running down its silky fabric.

"Edward, I didn't-"

"Save it Bella, I know your game. You've been playing it for months now."

I cup her face in my hands as she leans into my touch.

"I love you Bella, you know that. But you don't want my heart I know that. But you have to stop this game. You either have to want me or you have to let me move on."

She stares up at me before nodding. She has nothing to say and I'm not surprised.

I let go of her and she turns to walk back inside.

Once she's gone I fall against the brick, my entire composure falling down around me.

I gave that woman my heart six months ago and she threw it in my face. She never said why she didn't want to be with me, she never gave me any reason other than she just didn't want to be with me anymore. Yet she keeps playing these stupid games.

Well I for one am tired of the games. I know exactly what I want and damn it I'm going to do what I can to make it happen.

"There you are." Jasper says as he opens the door.

"Yeah here I am." I get up, using the wall as support.

"You okay?"

I shake my head and he laughs.

"Are you done playing this little game with her?"

I look up at him with a sly smile on my face.

"Oh yeah, and she has no idea what I have in store for her."


	2. Part 2: Being with Someone else

**Hey, wow that was some response to the first part! Thank you so much. Well here's part 2. I'm currently working on part 3 it might be next week when i have it up. Depends on timing for family stuff. Anyways enjoy and like I said thank you everyone for the kind words and wonderful response.**

* * *

Attention:

Part 2: Being with someone else

"Girl where the hell did you go?" Alice asks as I storm back to the table.

I grab the drink that I all but abandoned when he came up behind me and finish it off.

Rose and Alice exchange glances before quickly getting up and taking me towards the exit. Rose shares a quick nod with the doorman and Alice blows a kiss in Jaspers direction. I feel slightly bad taking them away from their love interests but I need to get out of here.

We slide into Rose's cherry red jeep and I lean my head back against the seat behind Alice.

I know they're waiting for me to tell them what happened. After all this was my plan and it went perfectly or at least I thought it was going perfectly.

I keep my eyes closed until we arrive at my place. They both get out quickly and I sigh before following. I don't exactly want to tell them what happened but I know they just wont let it go.

It takes all of five minutes before they start badgering me.

"Okay Bella what the fuck happened?" Rose asks as they both sit down on the couch.

I grab a bottle of jack and glass before joining them.

"Yeah Bella, first you two are dancing or well grinding against each other on the floor, next you're gone. What happened when you followed him?" Alice asks, snatching the bottle from me.

I wait for her to pour me a drink before I start talking.

"I thought the plan was going well. I wore the dress, I smelled the same and he fell for it. I thought it was going to work, but something happened."

"What happened?" Rose asked, as she took the bottle from Alice.

"He pushed me away. We were against the wall and I thought for sure he was going to pull me outside, but he just stopped. It was like someone dumped cold water on him or something."

"Where did you guys go anyway?" Alice asked.

"You know that wall near the exit door? That's where we ended up."

"Well what happened after his wake up?" She asked, both of them very interested at this point.

"He yelled at me and not just for what was happening but for what I did. He told me he loved me, and he knew what I was doing. He's known what I have been doing for months now and I finally pushed him to the point of no return."

Alice laughs as Rose shakes her head.

"What?"

They share a look before staring at me.

"Bella you are the one who ended it with him." Alice says as I glare at her.

"And you know fucking well why I did."

"Actually I might know why you did it but I don't get it. I mean fuck Bella you were happy for the first time in your entire life. I have never seen you that happy before and I've known you since diapers."

"Then you know damn well why I had to do it."

"Bella!" Rose yells before walking up and yanking me to my feet, "It makes no fucking sense why you did it. But it makes even less sense why you keep fucking with him like this."

"I-" Rose shakes her head before glaring at me.

"No you don't get to talk. It's our turn now. When you first started doing this we thought it was because he did something to ruin what you two had. I mean it ended so abruptly that we were sure he either cheated or didn't say I love you back or something generally bad to you. But then you told us that you were the one who ended it and we realized there has to be more to it. I mean Bella what you're doing, telling people the things you're telling them and seducing him every time he shows up. That's fucked up chick!"

Alice takes this moment to chime in from her seat behind Rose, "Yeah Bella it's really starting to get creepy. Even Jasper is refusing to meet up with me if you're going to be there."

I look at both of them before storming away.

They don't get it. They don't understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. They never will because they haven't been in this predicament before. They don't understand how I grew up. They don't know what I've been through.

"Bella," Alice says as she walks up behind me.

"Alice, you know better than anyone what happened to me. You know why I can't open that door."

"No Bella," She puts her hand on my shoulder, "I know what your mom did and what happened, but I don't know why YOU do what you do."

I look up at her, tears in my eyes because fuck this is too much.

"Alice, she told me-"

"Bella I know what she told you but it's not true. It's not right and it's not how life is at all. Bella you deserve love, devotion and someone who will truly be there for you. I get that your childhood was less than ideal. Trust me I get that more than you realize. But your mother was fucked up as hell girl. She told you so many things that just aren't true at all."

"But everything she said, it happened each and every time."  
" To her it happened, but to you? Bella you've managed to make sure it doesn't happen every single time you get serous with someone. What happened with Jacob? Why did you break things off with him?"

My thoughts drift back to my college boyfriend, the first man I ever opened myself up to. He was the one person I thought I could see myself having a future with. He was charming, handsome, and so fucking sweet that he tore down every reservation I had about getting into a relationship with someone. He meant everything to me and for four years I thought I meant everything to him.

"Claire," I whisper, tears falling from my makeup run eyes,

"Bella," Alice pulls me into a hug as tears keep falling.

"I walked in on them together. Four years down the fucking drain Alice. It was that moment that I knew my mother was always right. Don't open your heart, don't let someone get that close unless they have a vagina or they're into dick. Don't ever say I love you and don't let it ever get close to that point." I pull back from her and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"You realize that not everyone is like him right?"

I shake my head, dismissing the idea.

"Guys are only after one thing and once they have that they're onto the next one."

"Bella!"

"No Alice it's the truth. Every single guy I've been with has hit it and quit it. None of them wanted more than that."  
"That's not true Bella! What about Paul and Peter?"

"What about them?" I ask as I walk towards my room, kicking my heels off as I go.

"They both wanted more with you, they both wanted to be exclusive with you."

"No they really didn't," I whisper as I slide my dress off.

"Yes Bella they did. Do you know how I know that? It's because they told me, and they asked for mine and Rose's help. But we didn't know how to help them and they moved on. Did you know that Paul is now happily married? Or that Peter is having a baby with his fiancé? They both wanted those things with you, but you wouldn't let them in."

"They didn't want that with me Alice! No one wants that with me." I pull up my shorts, glaring at her as she rolls her eyes.

"Bella what about Edward?"

"What about Edward?" I ask as I pull my top over my messed up hair.

"He wanted more with you and you agreed to be his girlfriend. You were happy Bella, what the fuck changed?"

"He told me he loved me." I whisper,

"And you bolted?" She asks as I nod.

"I had to Alice. He was just going to do what Jake did."

"How do you know that Bella?"

"Because they always do."

"Bella-"

"Look I'm tired and I just want to sleep. Please just let me sleep." I whisper, pleading with her to give me some time to myself.

She nods before leaving my room, closing the door behind her.

I crawl under the blankets as tears fall from my eyes. I know that what I'm doing isn't fair to anyone, even myself. But I can't stand the thought of Edward being with anyone else other than me. I know in my heart that I need to let him go because I cant be what he needs, but fuck I can't let him go.

This is the first Saturday night that Alice and Rose have both told me no. After last weekend and the fight we all had they've decided to abandon me until I either admit I need to be with Edward or cut ties entirely. I wont do either so here I am. My black leather dress hugs every single curve perfectly and all the guys within my radius are giving me sex eyes. I know in my heart that I could take any one of them home and have my way with them, but they're not who I'm after. The second I see Jasper sitting at the bar I know that he's here. Jasper looks up and makes eye contact with me before charging my way.

"What are you doing here?" He snarls as I laugh.

"Back off cujo, I'm just here for a little fun."

"Leave him the fuck alone Bella. I'm tired of these little games you keep playing."

"What games are you talking about Jasper? I haven't done a damn thing he didn't want."

"Bella,"

"No back to the bar and be a good little puppy." I blow him a kiss before making my way towards the floor.

What I see stops me dead in my tracks.

I found him, but he's not alone.

He's in the middle of the floor, his arms wrapped around a brunette I've seen here a few times. Her skirt is riding up against his thighs as she grinds her ass against his dick. He's got his face buried in her neck and her hands are up in his hair. They look like pure sex on the dance floor. I feel someone come up behind me and I know exactly whom it is.

"I told you to leave him alone."

"Jasper go the fuck away."

"He's tired of your little games Bella. You are the one who broke up with him not the other way around. You made your bed little girl, now deal with it." He walks away and I feel the tears coming to my eyes.

It's in the second that Edward looks up and our eyes meet as his hands cup the girl's breasts.

I break eye contact with him and bolt from the club, knowing in my heart that this was inevitable considering I'm the one who ended it. Tears stream from my eyes as I hail a cab. I half expect him to come after me but I know that's not going to happen. I finally pushed him to the point of no return and this is exactly what I wanted. Then why the fuck does it hurt so damn much?


End file.
